


at your mercy (please take care of me)

by scarpetta



Category: Banana Fish (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Armpit Kink, Barebacking, Bottom Ash Lynx, Cock Slut, Cock Warming, Creampie, Double Penetration, Gunplay, Knifeplay, M/M, Not Beta Read, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Slutty Ash Lynx Rights, Stockings, We Die Like Men, aiya what are these tags, give him the double Ds, thigh-fucking, tldr ash is a slut and its his birthday
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-11
Updated: 2019-08-11
Packaged: 2020-08-19 06:29:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20205268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/scarpetta/pseuds/scarpetta
Summary: do you see all those tags? yes, well, it's--Ash, his gang, and drabbles on how they basically fuck him up.1. Armpit + thigh-fucking2. ???3. ???4. ???





	at your mercy (please take care of me)

**Author's Note:**

> i don't even need to tell you to heed warnings, yeah? :)
> 
> ANYWAY, HAPPY BIRTHDAY TO MY SON ASH LYNX!!!

“Only one rule: you’re not allowed to fuck me.”

A sinful smirk graces Ash Lynx’s lips when he saunters over, stocking-clad legs disappearing into a tight-fitted nurse uniform with the top two buttons already opened. He’s walking sex and Alex and Sing couldn’t help the throbbing in both their groins, cock springing up and straining against their zippers.

It’s a fantasy that Ash so kindly indulged them with, one he inarguably reserves for Eiji or Shorter, sometimes even Blanca or Max. But, they’re equally grateful for the rare opportunity and gets turned on immediately.

“How come you’re so quiet? If you’re not gonna speak up I’m going to leave,” Ash addresses them with quiet anticipation.

Quickly clearing their throats, they get to work, circling Ash to place their hands on his body, tearing mesh and undressing his top, leaving him only in ripped stockings. It’s a beautiful contrast of black and white and they can see Ash’s cock straining against the mesh, tip flushed and leaking. It makes Sing gulp a few times to futilely attempt to quench his suddenly dry throat. Groaning, they can’t help but bite their lip and palm their cocks through their jeans at the sight, hastily applying pressure to make time for the better part of the fun.

They’re surprisingly in sync despite only once working together and they suspect it’s because of both their shitty horny ass selves and Ash Lynx being offered up like a buffet. 

“Get down on your hands and knees, Ash,” Alex commands softly, blushing from his neck to the tips of his ears, earning him a raise of a slim eyebrow and a knowing grin.

Ash goes as told, hips slightly raising a little higher to make himself look more presentable. Alex immediately follows, gripping that slim waist and pulling him roughly to himself. Ash takes a breathy little gasp as he skids across the floor, legs almost slip-sliding but groans when his ass comes into contact with Alex’s hot and hard dick.

“Hey—“

“I know. Shut up.” There’s the sound of spitting and slight squelching and his mouth foams unbidden at feeling the heat of Alex’s body behind him.

“Squeeze your thighs together. Tighter. Yes, that’s good.”

Alex’s hands come to spread his thighs, hands slightly damp, before something thick, hard and slick slips between his clasped legs. Ash moans at the image his mind supplies, his hole spasming and somehow regretting he doesn’t have a dick inside him, filling him up nice and good.

He won’t let them anyway.  _ Not today. _

Before he can even focus on Alex moving behind him, Sing comes to kneel behind him also, slightly away from where Alex is. Ash feels his body heat on top of his upper back and patiently waits for what’s about to happen.

“A-Ash can you..”

“Sing, speak louder. I can’t hear you.” He teases just to hear the hitch in the younger man’s breath.

“Can you.. put your arms like this,” Sing’s hands tremble from where they delicately touch Ash’s forearms to place them exactly how he wants it – laid flat on either of his side. Now he looks like a cat lying on its stomach.

_ Ahh. Not bad. _ Ash thinks amusedly, slightly impressed but still wanting to mess with the poor boy.

“Where did you learn this stuff, huh, Sing?” Eyes glinting, Ash looks at him and is rewarded with a blush and stuttering of  _ the m-mangas Shorter let me borrow _ . Ash chuckles in response.

“Well, go on then.”

“I- um- yeah. Here I go.” Sing hovers behind him, hears the telltale slicking of a dick, and small, shaking hands spreading his left arm apart. Not a second later, a cock, smaller than Alex’s but eager and leaking just the same pushes past his squeezed armpit. Ash hears the low moan above him, Sing’s hips jerking quickly and the appreciative noise that he makes increase in volume.

Two dicks – both of which are from his subordinates – use his body fully to their own pleasure. He doesn’t let them fuck him, but the filthiness of it gets Ash off just the same. He shudders at the thought.

Alex grunts behind him, his large hands slipping inside the mesh to knead his ass roughly. Ash’s balls are taut as he feels the older man’s dick brush against him, their skin slapping lewdly in the relatively quiet room. Likewise, Sing busies himself with fucking the tight enclosure of his armpit, his groans continuously escalating to match his dick that’s constantly drooling thick pre-come.

He makes his own little noises, moaning low and calling their names. Ash desperately wishes someone notices he’s hard too, preferably Alex since he’s a lot closer, so he can fully enjoy their  _ arrangement _ . A frustrated groan escapes him, feeling his nipples tweak into peaks as they slide against the cold, hard floor. His cock stays hanging between his legs, also leaking pre-come and silently begging for attention, the friction it receives not enough to push him past the edge.

Luckily, Alex knows him all too well. His second-in-command doesn’t falter in his thrusts when he grasps Ash’s cock in his right hand, sending Ash nearly toppling over with the pressure and delicious friction it gives him.

Like a cat in heat, he moans low and long, feeling absolutely used and dirtied. Sing’s answering grunt comes not long after, his slight hips thrusting in earnest, chasing his own pleasure first.

“Come on, Sing. Come for me,” Sing growls, two of his fingers quickly thrusting into Ash’s open mouth to tickle his tongue and Ash obliges with a hard suck of his own. It gives him the effect that he wants – with Sing coming in between his arm, sticky and thick as it drips down his bicep. The fingers hook onto his teeth slightly while Sing trembles above him, pushing in one last time to milk his cock dry before slumping next to Ash, face flushed and exhausted.

“Good boy, Sing,” Ash says and hears the whispered  _ ohh fuck _ in reply.

Amused, Ash gets pulled back when Alex twists his hand on the upstroke, his thumb slipping into the slit to gather and smear the pre-come that oozes out. His hips stutter from where they’re relentlessly fucking Ash’s thighs, pelvic muscles flushed against Ash’s ass when he leans in close. “B-boss, I’m gonna—“

Ash  _ knows  _ he’s just waiting for the order from him like he usually does. It’s what he is good at, and he strongly believes that’s what he’s born to do – that is, to  _ follow _ Ash Lynx whatever he does, wherever he goes.

Ash rewards him with a little encouragement and praise. “S’good Alex. But I want it harder! C’mon, put your balls into it and fuck your boss like you mean it!”

Dick throbbing almost painfully and balls completely taut and about to burst, Alex thrusts in harder, just as he’s told, biting his lower lip and splitting it, tasting his own blood. His grip on Ash’s cock becomes tighter and Ash feels like he’s almost ripping it out and choking him. The pain and pleasure make him light-headed, dotting the edges of his vision with black when suddenly a lone dry thumb presses inside him, rubbing deliciously against his twitching rim.

With that, Ash screams and goes rigid, prompting another grunt from Alex when his thighs squeeze impossibly tighter as he comes in strings, painting the floor white. He gets reminded of the sticky fluid right between his arm when he wobbles slightly on his knees, feeling the adrenaline leave him and make him boneless.

But he can’t. Not yet.

Alex had stopped where he is, teeth drawing blood from where it's worrying his bottom lip trying not to come without hearing the order from Ash. It makes him weirdly proud of his subordinate and rewards him again when he gestures for the man to come closer, pulls the torn lip from between his teeth to kiss Alex tenderly. “ _ Come _ , Alex.”

_ One thrust, two thrust, three-  _ before Alex pulls out and comes on Ash’s stocking-clad ass some ending down to his exposed inner and back thighs. Alex tugs his cock twice more, moaning out a  _ b-boss!  _ while he wrings himself dry and coats Ash in his warm come.

Sticky and spent, Ash slowly lies on his back, trying to get his breaths even. He contemplates what he’ll use to clean himself up and how else is he going to Cain’s place completely tired like this. Suddenly, and without even fully recovering, Alex is already by his side, ripping the stockings off completely and already taking care of the mess he made on Ash’s legs.

“What are you doing?”

“I’m cleaning you up, boss.”

“Who told you to clean me up?”

Sing sits there, watching their exchange, unwilling to speak.

“I’m sorry, boss,” Alex puts himself at a slight distance, his head bowed in shame and hands on his thighs. The man isn’t even dressed yet, and the image he pulls off looks like he was bullied into taking off his clothes.

“…You’re not going to clean me with that.”

Still panting, Ash starts with his legs sliding up and spreading wide, giving a full view of his semi-hard dick and thighs – come-stained and a little red peeking through from when Alex roughly kneaded him – while his arm stretches up to reveal the pinked and sticky underarm underneath.

“Lick me clean, boys.”

Sing groans from his place on the floor, his dick already in salute at the thought of wiping Ash’s armpit clean the sweat mixing with his jizz and smelling his pure musky scent. Alex, on the other hand, is already on his knees, eagerly lapping up his own come off of Ash’s heated skin, making sure he doesn’t leave one drop behind.

They end up doing another round of it with Alex and Sing switched up.

It was a great day.

**Author's Note:**

> yeets


End file.
